During a 2-year base period and two 1-year option periods (if exercised), Synergy Enterprises, Incorporated will provide pre-, onsite, and postmeeting services for managing the logistic activities of approximately 80 ARUS conferences and workshops (24 NIAAA-sponsored or co-sponsored and 56 NIAAA-organized) ( the goal of which is the dissemination and utilization of current NIAAA research findings.